The White Zodiac
by The Bruised Queen
Summary: One year after the kriticos family escaped from the Glass House thing go awry again. The ghosts that used to haunt where they died start to go missing. They’re children are found and a plan is set up to make it so the Black Zodiac can never be free. Bet
1. Here is the bios and crap

Story...  
  
One year after the kriticos family escaped from the Glass House thing go awry again. The ghosts that used to haunt where they died start to go missing. They're children are found and a plan is set up to make it so the Black Zodiac can never be free.  
  
Charicture...  
  
White Zodiac.  
  
The children of the Black zodiac, they fight with love for they're families and hope for them to soon be free.  
  
1 Brenda Michaels. The Slashed Child.  
  
Brenda has always had a kick for roll playing, just as her uncle Billy did. She does not know about the white zodiac nor does she know she is the descendent of the First Born Son.  
  
2 Joanna Gambino. The heart.  
  
Joanna, such a pretty girl. What a shame she can never tell anyone who she is. Her father, Jimmy Gambino had bet his daughter that he would win in a gambling game. Let's just say it didn't work out too well. He died so his daughter could live. She knows of the white zodiac and the black but has no idea her father became the Torso or that she would ever become the White Zodiac's The Heart.  
  
3 Susie Le'Grow. The Tortured soul  
  
Susie, Susie, Susie. Why don't you run from your abusive step-father? After her sister Susan had died her mother and her went off and got remarried to Andrew N'mare. Her mother died soon after in a fire and Susie was left with her step-father. Who began beating her when she asked to start dating a boy at school. Susie has no idea about the white or black zodiac and she has no idea her sister became the Bound Woman  
  
4 Kathy Kriticos. The wilted flower.  
  
No info give as her mother is already at peace. Rest in peace Withered Lover, Jean Kriticos.  
  
5 Jules Clayton. The bruised Queen.  
  
Jules. A rich girl from the south. Star of the girls' baseball team and the car show that is held once a month down at he old car hop diner. Her father was Royce Clayton the Torn prince. She has no idea about the white of black zodiac and has no idea her father is the Torn prince.  
  
Lilly Newman. The cut courier.  
  
Lilly had had a wonderful life until the ay she walked into the bathroom to see her sister, Dana, had killed herself. She slipped into a depression after that and cut her wrist, throat and ankles. Some how she lived and during her two month long comma she had a vision from her sister telling her life is worth living and that she should not follow the same path that Dana did. Lilly has no idea she is part of the white zodiac but she does know her sister is part of the black zodiac.  
  
7 Gwendolyn Markley. The nailed hammer.  
  
A beautiful black girl with long braided black hair stands in front of a blacksmith's iron. Hammer in hand, she is the daughter of the hammer. She had a great life until her father died. She was the one who had to bury him. She has no idea about the white zodiac or the black. And she has no idea that her father is in the black zodiac.  
  
Miss Emily Lynn Smith. The Pilgrims Pride.  
  
Grand-daughter of Miss Isabella smith she is the last in this family. Unlike her grandmother she ran from home and buried her self deep into astrology. No witchcraft though. She lives a quaint life in the woods. She knows of the white and black zodiacs. She knows she is part of the white zodiac and that her grandmother is part of the black zodiac.  
  
And 8 Melanie Shelburne. The loving nice.  
  
Nice of Margaret and Harold Shelburne this 3 foot nothing girl has a heart of gold and even though the size weighed down her aunt she stands up for her self keeping her head tall. She has no idea about the white or black zodiac and she has no idea her cousin and aunt are part of the black zodiac.  
  
Rachel Lynn Kuhn. The Slasher.  
  
The first time Ryan Kuhn went on to the streets he let a girl go that he had had some fun with. This resulted in Rachel Lynn Kuhn. Her father cared for her until he put himself in buroham. Her mother died and she was sent to an orphanage. She was walking by buroham when she saw the fire and knew her father was dead. She grew her nails out long and kept them that way in memorial. She knows of both the white and black zodiac and she knows her father is part of the black on. She also knows she is the Slasher in the white zodiac.  
  
Brittany Helen Mahoney. The death watcher  
  
Daughter of Harris "breaker" Mahoney. She witnessed her father's death and soon after she quit school to become a mechanic. She soon owned her own place and loved every minute of it. She picks up women from the side of the road with delight as she always though other woman were weaker then her, considering she is 7 foot 4 , and she picks up men with resilience considering she thinks them all to be sons of bitches.  
  
And lastly... 11... Rose Ann Rafkin. The broken hearts desire  
  
Rose Rafkin. The only daughter of Dennis Rafkin. She has the abilities her father had and more. She can see ghosts without the glasses that everyone else needs. The nightmares caused by this were what drove her father to work for Cyrus Kriticos. When her father never returned she became worried until the day she found out her father had been killed by the Hammer and the Juggernuat. She was taken to Madame Larissa's orphanage for phychic children. There she spends her days. Until she found out how to save her father and the other ghosts. She knows of the white zodiac and the black. She knows she is part of the white one and she knows her father is the 13th ghosts in the black one.  
  
The Acran (ac..ron) is the tomb that was written by Ithilma Svental when she was under angelic protection. She wrote it as a way to save lost souls. It holds the names of all the people needed to defeat the Black Zodiac..  
  
Yeah I know. Real dumb but this is just bios and whos whos and crap. Next page is the story( R&R if you like. 


	2. The beggining

One month, it had been one month since her dreams had started again and Rosie couldn't stand it. She grumbled as she walked down the stairs of her small one person home that was on Madame Larissa's school grounds. All the children had they're own homes at this school.  
  
Rose walked into the kitchen and turned on the stove to make some oatmeal before she got to work on her studies. As she stood stirring the cereal that day she went to the Glass House hit her like a train.  
  
*flashback*  
  
Police were all around setting up caution tape and the whole smear. Rose got out of her BF car and started up to the ambulance. The officer turned and looked at her with a solemn face. "You're Miss Rafkin. I can tell from the picture" he said as he held out a bloody picture of Rose and her father playing on the beach. She smiled sadly as she remembered that day. It was the day before her mother died. It was the day before the nightmares started.  
  
The officer helped her into the back of the ambulance and there she pulled back the sheet and saw her father's face. Blood on the side of his head with a little coming out of his mouth. She looks to make sure no one was looking before she touched his head so she could see what happened.  
  
(Psychic power stuff)  
  
A jolt Pictures of her father slamming a man behind a pane of glass. ^a jolt^ pictures of her father dodging a ghost with a hammer for a hand ^a jolt^ her father being picked up by a giant and then being slammed on the metal bar that came up through the house ^another jolt^ and It ended.  
  
(Phychic power stuff ends)  
  
She is panting as the officer turns to her. "Are you alright miss?" he said to her putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
(Psychic powers)  
  
A gun fight in a store. ^jolt^ a little boy running with his mother ^jolt^ a gun shot sounds ^jolt^ a boy lies crying on his mother's body.  
  
(Psychic ends)  
  
She backs away. "Don't touch me!" she shouts jumping out of the ambulance and running into the woods. After a few minutes of running she trips and falls flat on her butt. What did she trip on? A book! She picks it up and looks at it. She opens it up to a picture of a boy with an arrow in his head. She knows him. Her dreams! He was in her dreams. So was the one on the next page and the next and THE NEXT! Then she almost dropped the book when she hit the hammer's page. That was one of the men that killed her father. She lifted her head up and took the book running off in the direction to go back to the house.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
She snapped out of it to hear the smoke alarm going off. Her breakfast had burned. "Shit! Of all the Damned thing to happen. GRRR! Why is my life like a huge load of horse SHIT!" she shouted as she poured water on the fire to stop it. The phone starts ringing. She runs and grabs it. Of course Madame Larissa called to make sure she didn't kill her self in a fire. Everyone knew Rose was a bad cook so when her smoke alarm went off Madame called just to make sure. After her most eventful morning she sat down with the book she had found. She turned on her radio and put her Brittany Spears CD in. Turned it to the song "Shadow" and started reading. She knew there was another book she needed before she could rescue these poor spirits but where could it be? She then go an idea and ran to her computer and turned it on and wrote in the name "Harris Mahoney". It pulled up a family tree. She looked it up and down until she found what she wanted. "Brittany Helen Mahoney?' Rose said with a questioning tone. She looked up that name in the local news. And boy did she get a lot. "What the Hell?!" Rose said as she read the one article. "Daughter of crazed junk yard worker witnesses father's death. Brittany vows revenge." "Oh my God above..." she said throwing on her black rimmed reading glasses. She read on "Brittany Mahoney quits school and becomes the youngest mechanic in the state at thirteen" more... "Brittany Mahoney tallest girl in state at a whopping 7 foot 4" Rose's mouth drops "7 foot 4?! Damn she fucking tall. I wouldn't want to meet her down a dark ally" Rose keeps reading till she hits something interesting. "Brittany Mahoney makes find of the age." Rose smiles this looks good.." she starts reading. "While digging through some old cars in her father's/her junkyard Brittany came across a find of most unbelievable proportions. More so then her herself! She discovered the fabled Acrun. A book that was said to have been written by Ithilma Svental in the 14th century while she was under angelic protection. It shows how to put the Black Zodiac down to rest forever. When asked about it she said this "I just hope I can find the Arcanum, the Black Zodiac's book. Then I can put my father's ghosts to rest forever." Upon being asked if she really believed in ghosts Brittany replied with "yes of course I do. My father was one. No he is. I just... have to find him" Brittany says her plans are to bring together the White Zodiac and find the Black one and put the hateful spirits down with love. Good luck with that Brittany! Says this speculative reporter. Rose sat there shocked for a moment. Her father is the Juggernaut  
  
Yay! First fic up. May be my only one though:/ I forgot the disclaimer so here it is. I own NOTHING! Except Rose and some other chars that weren't in the movie. I do wish sometimes I owned the Jackal... *Goes off to think* 


	3. Of new friends and hope

Chapter two. The meeting.  
  
My GOD above! It took me forever to get this chapter out! I had a problem with my computer and I couldn't get on the net for almost a month! It killed me! So here we go. Chapter three.  
  
Rose stood in front of the old car grave yard. "Oh my God. What the fuck am I doing here?" she said as she popped two pink pills that her father had left. She took a breath and started toward the junk yard. Suddenly a looming shape appeared in the light in front of Rose. She gasped and then a girl moved her head around the corner of a wall of cars. She had a powerful face but it wasn't ugly like the Juggernaut's. She had very short cut white blond hair that had flecks of grease stains in it. She moved the rest of her body in front so that Rose could see her. There was no doubt that this was Brittany Mahoney. She looked at Rose with worry. "Are you okay hun?" she asked. Her voice was kind vet it had a sort of gruff to it. Rose stumbled and fell onto one of the car stacks. Brittany came over and put her hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose screamed in pain as pictures flashed in her head. A girl running through a wood of cars. jolt an unearthly scream. the girl rounds the car just in time to see a giant being pumped full of bullets. A jolt a young girl in a school uniform cries over her father's dead body. ends  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Rose screamed backing away from Brittany. The taller girl pulled her hand away. "You psychic ain't ya?" she said looking at her quizzically. Rose spit some blood out onto the ground. She noticed Brittany had gone rigid though. She was looking at Rose's bag. The Acarnum was showing. Rose backed up a bit and popped two pink pills. "I know you have the Acrun... and I know you wanted the Acarnum. So here it is." Rose said wiping her brow. Brittany grabbed Rose's bag strap and started pulling her down the rows of cars. They hit the middle where there was a large opening. There was police line tape all around. Blood stained the ground still. And in the middle was a cross and a dead bouquet of flowers. Brittany pointed down at the small memorial. "You can help me bring him back right?" Rose looked at her for a second before putting her hand to the ground.  
  
A small girl was digging a hole. jolt The girl carefully rolled a body into it. She threw in a picture of a man flying his daughter around in the air. She threw in a rose. jolt A small girl puts the last batch of dirt on the grave and puts up a cross and some flowers. ends  
  
Rose looked at her. Brittany had tears in her eyes. Rose nodded. 'yeah I can help. If you show me the Acrun." Brittany walked off and Rose followed. Soon they were at a trailer by the road. Brittany walked in and Rose followed. It was nice inside. Not a bad as it was on the outside. Rose sat down at the table while Brittany worked to put on tea. "Ya like tea don't ya hun?" she said turning back to Rose. "Uhh yeah. Rosemary if you have it." Brittany smiled. "Hun... I got so much tea I hardly know what to do with it" she said as she opened a cabinet filled to the breaking point with tea. Rose's mouth dropped and Brittany laughed. She pulled out some and went back to work. 'oh before I forget." She crossed the room and grabbed a black book. "Here is the Acrun." Rose smiled and put the Acarnum by Brittany. Rose opened it up to the first page. It showed a small girl in a long dress with her head facing up. Her throat and wrists were slit and they were both spewing blood. Rose cringed and turned the page to be greeted with the picture of a boy holding his heart up to the reader. Rose cringed and turned again. She passed one that had on a ripped up dress on with blood pouring from her mouth. She had a large bruise appearing by her right eye. Another that had his face all cut up as he was trying to court a maid. Another that showed a girl working by a blacksmith's stone. Someone was behind her with a dagger ready to strike. The next page held a picture of a girl her vampire like teeth showing and her dagger like claws flashing at the page. The next one showed a boys face. Reflected in his eyes was a man being shot to death in his car? And on the last page when Rose thought she couldn't take anymore painful images she saw it. A small girl with a hood on a bit of blood oozing out her mouth. Her head was to the side a little and she had two books in each arm. She was floating above the ground with little wisps flying around her head and feet. Brittany smiled. "That's the Broken Hearts Desire. The only one in this book to end up dying to save her family." Brittany reached across the table and put a cup of tea by Rose. She then turned that page and showed the boy again. "that's the death watcher. To become the death watcher you would have had to see some one die. For me it's the Juggernaut. He was my father." Brittany wiped away a tear and opened the Arcanum.  
  
Rose turned back to the vampire woman's page. Just looking at her scared Rose. "who is this?" she said gently. "That's the Slasher. Daughter or son of The Jackal. Creepy ain't she. She fights with love tough. I tell ya." Rose looked up. "Wait...it won't work. The Jackal was Ryan Kuhn. He never had a daughter. Did he?" she said gently. "Yes he did. One woman escaped his grasp. He agreed to take the child off her hands as long as she named it Rachel after his sister. She agreed and Rachel grew up with him until he was sent to Borehamwood. After he died she grew her nails out to as long as his in memory. "Rose looked at Brittany shocked. "How the fuck do you find this crap?" she said shocked. Brittany shook her head, her eyes never leaving the Arcanum's pages. "I work in an auto graveyard Rose. I find stuff ya wouldn't believe people would want to own." She turned the page and her eyes went wide when she saw the Juggernaut. Brittany looked at Rose. "Who is this?" she said pointing at the page. Rose looked up at her and then to the page. She was at a loss for words. "That's the Juggernaut. Your father." Brittany fell back into the chair shocked. A small tear slithered out her eye. "We have to help them."  
  
YAYNESS!!!!!!! Chapter 3 done. If you like please review. It makes me feel loved( More to come and crap. 


	4. Christina Kriticos?

Here we go. Chapter four. If you like please Review. It makes me feel special ...special-ed:) BTW I don't own anything! (Sadly)  
  
Rose went home that night with Brittany's book. She said she would bring it back the next time she came. This would be sooner than she thought...  
  
Rose was sitting at home skimming through the pages stopping every now and then wondering what the Latin words said. She'd have to get her friend to translate it for her. The phone rang suddenly startling Rose into letting the book fall. She picked it up and answered the phone. "Rafkin residence. Rose Rafkin speaking." A hearty laugh echoed from the other side. "Rose. Do you always answer the phone like that? If you do you might lose your Death Watcher to a heart attack!" Rose blushed. It was pretty funny but that was how her father used to answer the phone. She just picked it up from him. Brittany calmed down a bit and started talking again." Rose I've got big news. I found some people that can help us. How fast can you get down here?" Rose blinked. "Twenty minutes tops." She said already putting her shoes on. "Nothing takes twenty minutes. I'll give you thirty before I come out with the truck to find ya." Rose laughed. "Fine... Thirty. I'll bring the book and we'll talk a bit more over it. Maybe you can help me with the Latin." Rose said grabbing her coat and bag. "Okay Rafkin. I'll be waiting." And with that she hung up. Rose did so too grabbed the book and ran to her car. What could Brittany mean by "news"? Did she find out more about the White Zodiac? Did she find out it won't work? No...she would have told Rose over the phone. Everything was to confusing so Rose put on the radio. As normal her Simple Plan CD started blasting out the windows. So loud that when she pulled into the garage parking lot she could have sworn that the old tower of tires was shaking. Rose stepped out of the car and started up to the trailer. She knocked and Brittany answered. She looked quite different then when Rose had met her. Instead of the grease stained garage uniform she had on jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair was no longer white but it was a faint shade of blond now. "Come on in. I've got some friends I want you to meet." She said closing the door behind her. Sitting at the table skimming through the Arcanum sat two girls. One looked about sixteen. She wore baggy pants and a black shirt that said Daddy's little defect on it. Rose smiled. Her hair looked like a brownish grey color and she had haunting green eyes. The girl sitting next to her had almost the same thing on but her shirt said I'm up is that not enough?. This girl had shoulder length red hair that had a bit of blue on the bottom. Brittany coughed. The two girls looked up. "You must be Rose Rafkin. I met your father. Wonderful man. He always tried to call you to make sure you were okay. I'm so sorry for your loss" one of the girls said getting up and walking over to Rose. She reached out and put her hand on Rose's shoulder. Rose flinched but nothing happened. The girl laughed. "It's my gloves. As long as I have them on you can't see anything. Interesting huh?" Rose shook her head yes. She was very happy that she could seem normal around these people. They all seemed so kind. How could they be related to such evil people? The other girl smiled and stood up. "My names Kira Oretzia. My mother was Kalina. You know her right?" Rose shook her head yes. "Yeah. My daddy told me about her. Said she tried to stop Cyrus from doing what he was doing. You know. Catching souls." The girl in front of Rose shivered. So did Brittany. Rose looked at the two of them. "Who are you?" She said looking at the girl in front of her. She looked up. "My name is...Christina Kriticos. I'm Cyrus' youngest daughter. It's because of my father I met Brittany." She said turning to her friend.  
  
flashback  
  
Christina stood looking out over the auto graveyard as screams echoed out of it. She knew people were dieing and she knew she couldn't do a thing about it. She gasped and looked to her father who was standing there looking like he had been hit by a large plank of metal. "Daddy. What's going on?! Why won't you go help him?" she said pointing out into the graveyard. Suddenly Kalina appeared out of nowhere and started up to Cyrus. The two of them kissed and Christina gasped and ran off. "Christina, wait!" Her father yelled after her. She didn't turn. She should have though. She ran down the rows when she was picked up into the air by someone. She put her glasses on only to see the Juggernaut had her in the air. She closed her eyes waiting for him to drop her or rip her apart. But it never came. He just put her back down and left. Cristina opened her eyes gently and saw her. Brittany Mahoney stood there looking at her father as he turned and walked away. She turned and smiled at the girl on the ground. Brittany lowered her hand. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." Cristina took her hand and there started a friendship.  
  
end flashback  
  
Christina let a tear fall and Brittany came over to help her. "I never thought my father would do that. I always thought my father was a kind man. Now that I look back on it I realize. I was wrong. I wish I could have had your father, Rose. He was always worried about you. He called when ever he could. He sent what little money my dad gave him to you. He was a good man. I just hope this will help me fulfill my vow to the ghosts." Rose looked up.  
  
There ya go. The plot unfolds! Hope ya'll like it! More to come later, if my computer will let me... 


End file.
